1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a socket electrically connecting a semiconductor package and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LGA (Land Grid Array) socket, for electrically connecting a semiconductor package, comprises an insulating housing and terminals, the insulating housing is formed with a bottom wall and sidewalls extending from the bottom wall, the bottom wall and the sidewalls define a receiving space for receiving the semiconductor package, together. The terminal has a retaining portion mounted on the insulating housing, an elastic portion extending from the retaining portion and a soldering portion, a contacting portion is formed on an end of the elastic portion. The elastic portion is exposed beyond the bottom wall and received in the receiving space when the terminal is assembled, the soldering portion is used to solder to a printed circuit board. When the semiconductor package assembles to the socket, the semiconductor package contacts the contacting portion of the terminal and presses the elastic portion of the terminal, so electrically connection between the semiconductor package and the printed circuit board is achieved by the terminals. The elastic portion of this type terminal can distort to get a better contacting effect between the semiconductor package and the terminal.
However, the elastic portions of the terminals in such type socket are assembled toward a same direction, when the semiconductor package mounts and bears the terminals, the semiconductor package will be forced by elastic resistances generated by the elastic portions and toward one direction, which may cause worse contacting effects between the semiconductor package and some of the terminals and even may influence a contacting quality of the whole socket.
Chinese Patent Issue No. 2779652 publishes another socket, which comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines a plurality of receiving slots arranged in matrix, the terminals are accepted in the receiving slots, the terminal has an elastic arm and a contacting portion formed on an end of the elastic portion. The receiving slots arranged in matrix are distributed in at least two areas, and the terminals in the two areas are oppositely arrayed. The extending directions of the elastic portions of the terminals in a same area are uniform, and are opposite to that of the elastic portions of the terminals in the other area, respectively. This type of socket disposes the terminals in an opposite way, after the terminals are pressed, horizontal frictions of the terminals acting on the semiconductor package can be reduces, and even finally are balanced. However, this type socket has limitations which includes an assembly of the semiconductor package being not convenient, and a setting of the insulating housing to the printed circuit board being not convenient either.
Hence, it is required to improve the disadvantages of the above sockets.